The present invention relates to a bow for a stringed instrument, such as, for example, a violin, viola, cello, double bass and so forth, where the tension of the hair can be freely adjusted during the playing so as to make possible the playing on one string or on two or more strings simultaneously.
In addition, the invention relates to a stringed instrument adapted for the use of this novel bow.